Cita Perfecta: Algo más carnal
by ValeriaStewPattz
Summary: ¡Por Dios, esos dedos eran tan grandes! ¡Qué bien cabrían en ese lugar!, poco a poco me dejé llevar, este hombre sabía bien en donde tocar, lo que parecía una entrevista de prácticas se tornó por algo más carnal, más pasional y yo... yo me quería entregar.. Bella/Edward


Los personajes pertenecen a la señora Meyer, yo solo hago y deshago con ellos.

La historia es totalmente de mi creación… nos leemos abajo.

POV BELLA

Lentes, bolso, uniforme, tacones de muerte, refrigerio... estoy lista. Ahora lo realmente urgente es no llegar muy tarde a mi trabajo, seguramente James estará hecho una furia, solo me queda inhalar y exhalar.

Por último, que Dios me cuide.

Así es la rutina de mi día a día, por las mañanas asisto al instituto y por las tardes al bar en el que trabajo, allí me siento cómoda con Ángela y Jessica como compañeras, pero lo que es mi jefe: es un acosador repugnante, que me produce náuseas cada vez que me toca con intenciones nada buenas; _¡Oh no puede ser, soy una estúpida!_

No recordaba que hoy tengo que ir a la empresa en la que haré mis prácticas, ¡_madre mía_! Hoy no habrá jefe que me regañe.

Media hora después estoy dentro de una empresa fantástica, sofisticada y con hombres guapísimos ¡_Más guapos que Robert Pattinson_!, bueno no tanto pero están para babearse, ahora es cuando Isabella Marie Swan se pondrá a temblar...

Camino con paso cauteloso hacia la recepción, la chica me mira con una sonrisa muy amable y educada.

-Hola buenos días, mi nombre es Kate, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Buenos días Kate, soy Isabella Swan y tengo una cita para mis prácticas.

-Oh muy bien, solo deja colocarte un gafete de visitante, debes tomar el elevador y subir hasta el piso 56, ahí encontrarás a una secretaria que te atenderá. –dice ella aún sonriente.

-Muchas gracias, muy amable. –es dulce conmigo, supongo que me cae bien.

Me despedí de ella con una sonrisa parecida a la que me brindo minutos atrás, tomé aire y apresuré un poco, el paso hacia el elevador que estaba por cerrarse, sin darme cuenta empecé a correr, y cuando estaba frente a él una mano salió del ascensor para detener la puerta que estaba a nada de cerrarse; agradecí con un asentimiento y una sonrisa al joven que me ayudo a que el elevador no me dejara. Mire mi reloj y llegaba con 10 minutos de anticipación a mi cita, _¡Bien Isabella, un punto a tu favor!_, espere pacientemente a que las personas subieran o bajaran, pero el maldito cacharro se detenía en cada piso, estaba empezando a entrar en pánico al ver como los minutos se pasaban y yo no podía hacer nada para detenerlos, así como tampoco para hacer que el elevador dejara de pararse en cada piso. _¡Tranquilízate Swan, tú has llegado a muy buen tiempo!_, con un suspiro de resignación dejé que el tiempo hiciera lo suyo, y ¡por fin! 8 minutos después pude salirme de esa caja que solo consiguió alterarme.

Alisé un poco mi atuendo que decidí cambiar a última hora y colocarme algo presentable y de acorde a mi edad, llevar el uniforme del trabajo –con un signo de bar- no era opción, por supuesto que no lo era; avance unos cuantos pasos cuando me topé con una puerta, la cual toque débilmente, pero fue suficiente para que otra joven muy guapa me recibiera.

-Buenos días, Isabella. Soy Britanny, Kate me ha informado que vienes a una cita, ¿Puedes decirme con quien tienes la entrevista por favor?

-Claro, con Alice Cullen. –aquí al parecer, todas eran muy guapas.

-Oh permíteme- ella arrugó el entrecejo mientras marcaba unos dígitos en su teléfono, segundos después fijo su mirada en mí y asintió- Muy bien señorita Alice, así lo haré, gracias. –Colgó y me sonrió- Dice la señorita Cullen que la disculpe ella no puede recibirla pero lo hará su hermano.

-Ok, me parece muy bien-le asentí con una sonrisa, y los nervios empezaron a aparecerse en mi cuerpo _¡Contrólate Isabella, inhala, exhala, todo es control!,_ mi terapia mental parecía no hacer el efecto esperado, pero debía hacer un esfuerzo mayor, no entendía mi pánico, me había empezado a dar molestias el estómago y empezaba a sudar frio, y yo seguía sin entender por qué.

Britanny cogió el teléfono nuevamente y pulso algunas teclas, segundos después se comunicó con la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea.

-Señor disculpe, si… aquí esta… Isabella Swan… muy bien -Colgó y me miró -puede pasar, el señor lo espera.

Respiré hondo, acomodé un poco mi cabello y le dediqué una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Muchas gracias Britanny eres muy amable –ella me sonrió y solo asintió-¿Es esa puerta?

-Sí, suerte y no te intimides –yo la miré con el ceño fruncido y ella me dedicó una dulce sonrisa, ¿Por qué demonios me decía eso?, ignore su comentario, di tres pequeños toques.

Una voz sexy, aterciopelada y firme me respondió

-Adelante – por enésima vez respiré y giré el pomo de la puerta, frente a mi estaba una oficina de colores oscuros, ordenada, la persona que estaba machacando la pluma en el escritorio estaba agachado, cuando me sintió entrar levantó la vista muy lentamente-jodidamente lento- me escrutó con la mirada, yo solo me quede muy quieta y una corriente extraña me recorrió el cuerpo; cuando nuestras miradas chocaron hice un sonido de asombro acompañando a mis ojos como platos, lo cual resulto divertido para la persona situada frente a mí ya que sonrió_-¡y qué manera de sonreír!-_ ese hombre desprendía sexo por cada poro de su piel _¡Es jodidamente sexy y deseable!_

-Muy buenos… días Isabella -sus palabras sonaron con doble sentido, y al ver como se movían sus labios y su mirada se oscurecía hizo que mi libido encendiera dentro de mi cuerpo –mi nombre es Edward Cullen, mucho gusto.

Tragué en seco y traté de no tartamudear

-Muy… muy buenos días señor –quedó mirándome un rato más mientras yo no sabía qué demonios hacer, ¿darle le mano? No eso no sería nada bueno –con la sonrisa mojabragas y los ojos de deseo me bastaban- _¡No seas mojigata Isabella!_ Situé una sonrisa amable y tímida, la cual fue correspondida con una muy atractiva y candente.

-Siéntese señorita, no queremos que haga raíz ahí parada –dijo con una risa socarrona –así que usted es una aspirante, para hacer sus prácticas en la empresa.

-Así es, es la mejor empresa, la que más aprendizajes y experiencias puede brindarme, es de las mejores y seguro que será un gran reto para mí –respiré después de hablar tan atropelladamente, y sentí como él se levantaba de su lugar y se paseaba alrededor de la mesa, cerré los ojos y exhalé.

- Seguro que así será Isabella, un reto muy placentero y enriquecedor – sus palabras sonaron tan endemoniadamente sexys, aunadas a que estaba colocando detrás de mí y con el doble sentido palpándose en el lugar. Temblé de anticipación.

Mi reacción fue entregarme a sus sexys palabras, cerré mis ojos y sentí como tomaba un puñado de mi cabello y jugueteaba con él, tocándome –accidentalmente –la piel, logrando que perdiera un poco el sentido, sus manos pasaron poco a poco por mis hombros, eran unos dedos grandes, delicados y trabajados_, ¡Por Dios, esos dedos eran tan grandes! ¡Qué bien cabrían en ese lugar!_, poco a poco me dejé llevar, este hombre sabía bien en donde tocar, lo que parecía una entrevista de prácticas se tornó por algo más carnal, más pasional y yo... yo me quería entregar, el deseo imperioso se instalaba en mi cuerpo, tenía mucho sin estar con alguien, y con este hombre las ansias, la urgencia simplemente renacieron, poco a poco fui tomando partido en la situación, tomé sus manos de mi espalda, impulsándome de él y me levanté, despacio, descaradamente despacio.

Giré y vi su mirada más que clavada en mí, en mi cuerpo, levanté una mano y me di una vuelta haciendo que tuviera una vista completa y con todos los ángulos existentes de mi cuerpo. No sabía de dónde carajos sacaba mi osada actuación, pero allí estaba, obteniendo buenos resultados.

Él hizo la silla a un lado y pegó mi cuerpo al suyo, sintiendo la punta de su erección en mi muslo, y el sintiendo mis pezones erguidos a causa de sus caricias –accidentales- en mí nunca y espalda. Con su pulgar toco eróticamente mi labio inferior y tiro de él para después acercarme a su boca y darme un delicioso beso, un gemido brotó desde lo más profundo de mi ser, y un gruñido de la boca de él; el deseo era descomunal, no quería parar ese deseo tan delicioso que sentía, todo estaba resultando gratamente placentero, nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron, sus manos comenzaron a cobrar vida y bajaron por el contorno de mi cuerpo, haciéndome jadear en más de una ocasión, ahora entendía porque sentía esos malestares antes de entrar a la oficina, era esta energía adrenalina y energía que siento con él, siempre ha sido él desde que llegué.

Dejo de besarme para bajar con pequeños mordiscos y chupetones por mi cuello, mientras sus manos las colocaba arriba de mi trasero de una manera muy posesiva, mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo con pequeños coqueteos y toques, yo también hice lo mío y empecé a bajar mis manos por su pecho, su estómago y coloqué mi mano cerca de la bragueta, roce suavemente la yema de mis dedos por su erección, empezó a respirar pesadamente y de un tirón me tomo entre sus brazos, enrosque mis piernas en su cadera y se sentó en la silla en la que yo estaba sentada minutos atrás, quedando así nuestros sexos comunicados, tomó mí nunca salvajemente y unió mis labios con los suyos, devorándome, comiéndome y paseando su lengua por todos los rincones de mi boca _¡Eres jodidamente afortunada Isabella!_

La desesperación empezó a colarse en nuestros cuerpos, queríamos acabar con ese fuego que nos consumía poco a poco, besarlo, tocarlo y acariciarlo era el maldito paraíso _¡y que paraíso!_ Quería que esto acabara, que el fuego se consumiera, pero quería más de él, muchísimo más. Esto era muy bueno lo mejor que he probado en mi vida; mi blusa, jeans, bragas y _brassier _acabaron en el suelo, así como su camisa, pantalones de vestir, calzoncillos, zapatos y calcetines. Solo éramos conscientes de cómo la silla se meneaba de un lado al otro, minutos después me entregue al abismo al que me llevo el grandioso orgasmo que acabo con todo mi cuerpo convirtiéndolo en gelatina, y sentí como él se sacudía después de eyacular en el condón.

Recargué mi cabeza en el pecho y espere a que nuestra respiración recobrara su curso normal.

-Isabella, Bella, despierta ¡ISABELLA SWAN!- me hablaba Rosalie- es hora de ir al instituto

Abrí mis ojos y me encontraba acostada en mi cama con una respiración trabajosa, _¡Todo era un maldito sueño un placentero pasional y abismal sueño!_ Tomé mi ropa y me preparé para un día más de instituto, con una sonrisa me coloque mi pintalabios color carmín.

-Solo espero que la cita salga tan placentera como en mi sueño.

-Vámonos Bella, John ha llegado por nosotras, ¿hoy tienes la cita en la empresa Cullen verdad?

-Sí, solo espero que me vaya tan bien como lo soñé.

-Si te refieres a los gemidos y jadeos que tenías, yo también quiero una cita así- me guiño un ojo y yo solo me reí.

-Solo te diré que Edward Cullen no se me escapará…

…Hola de nueva cuenta, espero que estén maravillosamente bien, aquí otra pequeña locurita más, que espero se convierta en una locura grande…. Muchas gracias por leer, espero tu comentario un besote desde México.

PD: Gracias a aleshita-luvs-paramore que es un amor de persona y beteo la historia.


End file.
